Trzej muszkieterowie/II/20
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XX NARADA MUSZKIETERÓW. Jak Athos przewidywał, bastjon zajęty był jedynie przez poległych Francuzów i roszelczyków. — Panowie, — rzekł Athos, który objął dowództwo nad wyprawą — gdy Grimaud zajmie się przygotowaniem śniadania, zacznijmy od zebrania broni i nabojów; możemy pomimo to rozmawiać, wykonywując tę czynność. Ci panowie — dodał, wskazując na nieboszczyków — nie usłyszą nas. — Możnaby ich powrzucać do fosy — rzekł Porthos — po obejrzeniu wszakże, czy nie mają czego w kieszeniach. — Tak — rzekł Athos — to należy do Grimaud‘a. — Dobrze — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — niechże Grimaud ich zrewiduje i za mur poprzerzuca. — Niech Bóg broni — rzekł Athos — oni nam się jeszcze przydadzą. — Jakto!... te trupy nam się przydadzą?... — mówił Porthos. — Oho! w głowie ci się pomieszało chyba, drogi przyjacielu. — Nie sądź lekkomyślnie, mówi Ewangelja i pan kardynał — odparł Athos — ile tam mamy fuzyj? — Dwanaście — rzekł Aramis. — Ile nabojów?... — Setka przeszło. — W sam raz tyle co trzeba; nabijmy broń. Czterech muszkieterów zabrało się do dzieła. Kończyli nabijać ostatnią fuzję, gdy Grimaud dał znak, iż śniadanie gotowe. Athos odpowiedział także giestem, że zrozumiał, i wskazał Grimaudowi rodzaj strzelnicy, gdzie, jak tenże domyślił się, powinien był stanąć na czatach. Żeby jednak osłodzić pachołkowi przykrość, Athos pozwolił mu zabrać z sobą bochenek chleba, dwa kotlety i butelkę wina. — A teraz, proszę do stołu! — zawołał. Czterech przyjaciół zasiadło na ziemi, z podłożonemi pod siebie nogami, jak Turcy na dywanie. — A!... nareszcie... — zaczął d‘Artagnan — teraz spokojny jesteś, że nas nikt nie usłyszy i mam nadzieję, iż wyjawisz nam swą tajemnicę. — Pewny jestem, moi panowie, że wystarałem się dla was o przyjemność i sławę jednocześnie — mówił Athos.— Przespacerowaliście się cudownie; oczekuje nas śniadanie doskonałe i pięćset osób tam przed obozem, jak to możecie widzieć przez strzelnice, patrzy na nas i ma za szaleńców lub bohaterów; dwa te gatunki głupców, bardzo są do siebie podobne. — Ależ ten sekret?.. — zapytał d‘Artagnan. — Widziałem milady wczoraj wieczorem — odparł Athos. D‘Artagnan niósł właśnie szklankę do ust; gdy usłyszał wyraz milady, ręka zadrżała mu gwałtownie i postawił wino na ziemi. — Widziałeś swoją żo... — Cicho bądź!... — przerwał Athos — zapominasz, że ci panowie nie są świadomi moich spraw małżeńskich; widziałem milady... — Gdzie na Boga?... — O dwie mile stąd, w oberży pod Czerwonym Gołębnikiem. — Kiedy tak, to już po mnie — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — Niezupełnie — podjął Athos — albowiem o tej godzinie powinna ona już była opuścić brzegi Francji. D‘Artagnan odetchnął. — Ależ powiedzcie, proszę — zapytał Porthos — co to za jedna ta milady? — Prześliczna kobietka — odrzekł Athos, kosztując wina musującego ze szklanki. — O!... łotr oberżysta! — wykrzyknął — wpakował nam wino andegaweńskie zamiast szampańskiego i myśli, że się nie poznamy!... Tak — mówił dalej — prześliczna kobietka, u której d‘Artagnan miał łaski, lecz nie wiem, co tam przeskrobał, dość że zapragnęła się zemścić. Przed miesiącem nasadziła na niego zbójów z muszkietami, przed tygodniem chciała go otruć, a wczoraj zażądała głowy jego od kardynała. — Jakto!... żądała głowy mojej od kardynała?... — krzyknął d‘Artagnan, blady z przerażenia. — Tak — odezwał się Porthos — to prawda, Jak Ewangelja; na własne uszy słyszałem. — I ja także — dodał Aramis. — Kiedy tak — rzekł d‘Artagnan, opuszczając ręce, — na nic się nie przyda walczyć dłużej; lepiej sobie w łeb palnąć odrazu. — To jest ostatnie głupstwo, jakie się robi, — mówił Athos — bo niema już na nie lekarstwa. — Ależ nie zdołam wymknąć się wrogom tak potężnym. Najpierw nieznajomy z Meung; następnie de Wardes pokłuty przezemnie szpadą; potem milady, której tajemnice odkryłem; nakoniec kardynał, którego zemsta spełzła na niczem z mojego powodu. — Więc jest ich czworo — rzekł Athos — i nas jest czterech, liczba zatem jednakowa... Na Boga!... jeśli wierzyć pantominom Grimauda, będziemy mieli do czynienia z daleko większą liczbą nieprzyjaciół. Co tam takiego, Grimaud? — rzekł Athos. — Ze względu na ważność okoliczności, pozwalam ci mówić, mój przyjacielu; tylko mów zwięźle, proszę cię. Coś ujrzał? — Oddział. — Z ilu osób?... — Dwudziestu. — Jacy to ludzie? — Szesnastu pionierów, czterech żołnierzy. — Jak są daleko? — O pięćset kroków. — Dobrze; mamy jeszcze czas dokończyć pieczyste i wypić za zdrowie twoje, d‘Artagnanie. — Za twoje zdrowie! — powtórzyli Porthos i Aramis. — Niechże będzie za moje zdrowie! chociaż nie wierzę, aby wasze życzenia przydały się na wiele... — Ba! — rzekł Athos — Bóg jest wielki, jak mówią wyznawcy Mahometa, a przyszłość jest w Jego rękach. Następnie wypił wino, postawił szklankę, podniósł się niedbale, wziął pierwszą z brzegu fuzję i stanął przy strzelnicy. Porthos, Aramis i d‘Artagnan uczynili tak samo. Grimaud otrzymał rozkaz stania poza panami i nabijania broni. Niezadługo ujrzeli oddział nieprzyjacielski; wsuwał się on w podkop forteczny, stanowiący komunikację pomiędzy bastjonem a miastem. — Do licha! — zawołał Athos — warto było ruszać się z miejsca dla dwudziestu hultajów, uzbrojonych w motyki i łopaty! Grimaud mógłby był kiwnąć na nich, aby precz poszli, jestem przekonany, że byliby nas pozostawili w spokoju. — Wątpię, — rzekł d‘Artagnan — bo jakoś odważnie się podsuwają. A jest tam pomiędzy nimi czterech żołnierzy i brygadjer z muszkietami. — Bo nas jeszcze nie spostrzegli — odrzekł Athos. — Na honor! — odezwał się Aramis — wyznaję, iż czuję wstręt do celowania w tych nędznych mieszczan. — Zły to ksiądz — przerwał Porthos — który ma litość dla heretyków! — Słusznie mówi Aramis — odezwał się Athos — zaraz ja ich uprzedzę. — Co ty robisz, u djabła? — zawołał d‘Artagnan — chcesz dostać kulą, mój drogi? Athos nie zwrócił uwagi na ostrzeżenie i, stanąwszy w otworze muru, z fuzją z jednej, a z kapeluszem w drugiej ręce: — Panowie — przemówił do żołnierzy i robotników, którzy, zdumieni zjawiskiem niespodziewanem, stanęli o pięćdziesiąt kroków od bastjonu, a on im kłaniał się grzecznie. — Panowie! moi przyjaciele i ja zajęci jesteśmy właśnie spożywaniem śniadania tu, w tym bastjonie. Otóż, wiadomo wam, jak to nieprzyjemnie być odrywanym od śniadania, i dlatego prosimy panów, jeżeli już koniecznie musicie wziąć się do roboty, abyście zaczekali, aż dokończymy naszego posiłku, lub przyszli trochę później; a może, co byłoby najwłaściwsze, abyście powzięli zbawienną myśl rozstania się z buntownikami i przyszli wypić z nami za zdrowie króla Francji! — Uważaj, Athosie! — zawołał d‘Artagnan — czy nie widzisz, że biorą cię na cel? — Widzę, widzę — rzekł Athos — lecz te mieszczuchy nie potrafią strzelać i nie odważą się zadrasnąć mnie nawet. Rozległ się odgłos czterech strzałów, kule utkwiły w murze koło Athosa, żadna go nie trafiła. Odpowiedziano im w tej chwili, lecz z lepszym skutkiem; trzech żołnierzy z pomiędzy napastników padło trupem i jeden robotnik ranę otrzymał. — Grimaud, muszkiet świeży! — mówił Athos, stojąc ciągle na wyłomie. Grimaud podał broń natychmiast. Jednocześnie i trzech przyjaciół nabiło broń; dano ognia powtórnie: brygadjer i dwóch pionierów padli nieżywi, reszta oddziału zaczęła się cofać. — Dalej, panowie! urządźmy małą wycieczkę — rzekł Athos. Czterej przyjaciele wybiegli z fortu, dotarli aż do pola bitwy, zabrali cztery muszkiety żołnierzom i małą dzidę brygadjera; a przekonani, że uciekinierzy nie oprą się aż w mieście, wrócili do bastjonu, obciążeni trafeami zwycięstwa. — Nabijaj broń, Grimaudzie — rzekł Athos — a my, panowie, wróćmy do śniadania i do naszej poprzedniej rozmowy. Na czemże stanęliśmy? — Przypominam sobie, — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — jak mówiłeś, że po żądaniu głowy mojej od kardynała, milady opuściła brzegi Francji. Dokądże się udała? — Do Anglji —— odpowiedział Athos. — W jakim celu? — Aby sama zamordowała, lub kazała zamordować Buckinghama. D‘Artagnan wydał okrzyk zdziwienia i oburzenia zarazem. — Ależ to haniebne! — zawołał. — O! — rzekł Athos — wierzaj mi, to mnie obchodzi bardzo mało... A teraz, kiedyś skończył nabijanie, Grimaud — ciągnął Athos — weź dzidę brygadjera, uwiąż na niej serwetę i zatknij na szczycie bastjonu, niech buntownicy z Roszelli widzą, iż mają do czynienia z walecznymi i wiernymi żołnierzami króla. Grimaud usłuchał bez odpowiedzi. W chwilę potem sztandar biały powiewał nad głowami czterech przyjaciół: burza oklasków powitała ukazanie się chorągwi; połowa obozu wyległa na wały. — Jakto! — podjął d‘Artagnan — tak mało cię obchodzi, czy ona zabije lub każe zabić Buckinghama? Przecież książę jest naszym przyjacielem? — Książę jest Anglikiem, książę walczy przeciw nam; niech robi z księciem, co jej się podoba, tyle mnie to obchodzi, co próżna butelka. Athos cisnął daleko od siebie butelkę, z której właśnie wysączył wino do ostatniej kropli. — Za pozwoleniem — rzekł d‘Artagnan — ja nie tak myślę o Buckinghamie; dał nam przecież owe piękne konie. — A nadto prześliczne siodła — dodał Porthos, który miał właśnie na sobie płaszcz, przybrany galonami od siodła. — Wreszcie — odezwał się Aramis — Bóg chce nawrócenia, a nie śmierci grzesznika. — Amen — podchwycił Athos — wrócimy do tego później, jeśli taka wola wasza; lecz na razie chodziło mi przeważnie o odebranie tej kobiecie pewnego upoważnienia na okaziciela, jakie wydarła kardynałowi, i za pomocą którego miała bezkarnie pozbyć się ciebie, a może i nas wszystkich. Ależ to djabeł nie kobieta — odezwał się Porthos, podsuwając swój talerz do Aramisa, który właśnie rozkrawał jedzenie. — A ten blankiet — rzekł d‘Artagnan, — ten blankiet pozostał w jej rękach? — Nie, przeszedł już do moich; choć nie powiem, że z łatwością, bobym skłamał. — Kochany Athosie! — zawołał d‘Artagnan — ileż razy już zawdzięczam ci życie. — Więc to dlatego, żeby wrócić do niej, wyjechałeś sam naprzód? — zapytał Aramis. — Tak. — Czy masz ten list kardynała? — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — Oto jest — odparł Athos, wyjmując papier szacowny z kieszeni kaftana. D‘Artagnan rozwinął go drżącemi rękami i czytał: „Z mojego rozkazu i dla dobra państwa okaziciel niniejszego zrobił to, co zrobił.   3 grudnia 1627 roku. Richelieu“.  — W rzeczy samej — odezwał się Aramis — jest to rozgrzeszenie, według wszelkich reguł. — Trzeba podrzeć ten papier — rzekł d‘Artagnan, któremu się zdawało, iż czyta wyrok śmierci na siebie. — O! przeciwnie — przerwał Athos — trzeba go zachować starannie, nie oddałbym tego świstka, gdyby go nawet wzamian nakryto złotem. — Cóż ona teraz przedsięweźmie? — zapytał młodzieniec. — Zdaje mi się — rzekł Athos niedbale — napisze prawdopodobnie do kardynała, że jakiś potępieniec muszkieter, nazwiskiem Athos, wydarł jej przemocą list bezpieczeństwa, i poradzi mu, ażeby pozbył się jednocześnie z nim, dwóch przyjaciół jego, Porthosa i Aramisa. Kardynał przypomni sobie, że tych ludzi ciągle na swej drodze spotyka... i pewnego pięknego poranku każe aresztować d‘Artagnana, ażeby zaś nie nudził się bardzo w samotności, pośle nas dla jego towarzystwa do Bastylji. — E! do licha! — wtrącił Porthos — twoje żarty wcale nie są zabawne, mój drogi. — Ta nie żartuję — odparł Athos. — Wiesz co, — dodał Porthos — że ukręcić łeb tej przeklętej milady, byłoby mniejszym grzechem, niż zabijać tych biedaków hugonotów, których cała wina na tem polega, że śpiewają po francusku psalmy, które my śpiewamy po łacinie. — Cóż na to ksiądz dobrodziej? — zapytał Athos spokojnie. — Mówię, że podzielam zdanie Porthosa — odpowiedział Arainis. — O! i ja także! — dodał d‘Artagnan. — Co za szczęście, że jest ona daleko — wtrącił Porthos — bo tutaj bardzoby nam przeszkadzała. — Przeszkadza mi ona i w Anglji tak samo, jak i we Francji — rzekł Athos. — Ona mi wszędzie zawadza — dodał d‘Artagnan. — Ależ miałeś ją w rękach, Athosie, — wtrącił Porthos — dlaczegoś jej nie utopił, nie zadusił, albo nie powiesił? przecież tylko umarli nie powracają. — Tak sądzisz, Porthosie? — odrzekł muszkieter z ponurym uśmiechem, zrozumianym tylko przez d‘Artagnana. — Przychodzi mi do głowy... — zaczął d‘Artagnan. — Co takiego? — odezwali się muszkieterzy. — Do broni! — zawołał Grimaud. Młodzieńcy zerwali się z miejsc i schwycili fuzje. Tym razem zbliżał się mały oddziałek, złożony z dwudziestu do dwudziestu pięciu ludzi; nie byli to już robotnicy, lecz żołnierze z załogi. — A gdybyśmy już powrócili do obozu? — odezwał się Porthos — zdaje mi się, że gra teraz nierówna. — Niepodobna, a to dla trzech powodów — odparł Athos — po pierwsze nieskończyliśmy śniadania; po drugie mamy jeszcze wiele sobie do powiedzenia i to rzeczy wielkiej wagi, po trzecie brakuje jeszcze dziesięciu minut do oznaczonej godziny. — Trzeba jednak ułożyć plan bitwy — rzekł Aramis. — To bardzo proste — odparł Athos — skoro nieprzyjaciel zbliży się na odległość strzału, damy ognia; jeżeli zaś pomimo to dalej posuwać się będzie, damy znów ognia i strzelać tak będziemy, dopóki nabojów starczy; jeżeli zaś reszta, jaka pozostanie z oddziału, zechce szturm przypuścić, pozwolimy oblegającym dotrzeć aż do fosy, a wtedy zepchniemy im na głowy ten kawał muru, który utrzymuje się jedynie jakimś cudem w równowadze. — Brawo!... — zawołał Porthos — ty, Athosie, stanowczo urodziłeś się na dowódcę, a kardynał, który ma się za wielkiego wojownika, niczem jest przy tobie. — Panowie — rzekł Athos — nie wolno pudłować, proszę was, bierzcie na cel każdy swojego człowieka. — Mam już mojego — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — I ja mojego — odezwał się Porthos. — Ja idem — dodał Aramis. — Zatem ognia!... — zakomenderował Athos. Cztery strzały padły, jak jeden; czterech ludzi powaliło się na ziemię. Zabębniono i mały oddział zbliżał się krokiem podwójnym. Teraz strzały następowały już nie miarowe, lecz zawsze jednakowo celne. Pomimo to roszelanie, jak gdyby wiedzieli o małej liczbie oblężonych, szli naprzód coraz prędzej. Na trzy strzały dwóch ludzi padało, pozostali jednakże nie zwalniali kroku. Nieprzyjaciół, gdy się dostali do stóp bastjonu, było jeszcze dwunastu do piętnastu; przyjęły ich strzały ostatnie, lecz nie powstrzymały wcale; skoczyli do fosy i chcieli wdzierać się na mury. — Dalej, przyjaciele!.. — rzekł Athos — skończmy odrazu: do muru! do muru! Wszyscy czterej z pomocą Grimauda jęli pchać kolbami muszkieterów kawał muru, który począł chwiać się od wiatru i, oderwawszy się od podstawy, spadł z łoskotem okrutnym do fosy: dał się słyszeć następnie jeden wielki okrzyk, chmura kurzu wzniosła się pod niebiosa i po wszystkiem... — Czyżbyśmy ich zmiażdżyli co do nogi?... — odezwał się Athos. — Na honor!... coś na to wygląda — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — Nie — dodał Porthos — widzę oto, jak dwóch czy trzech zmyka, utykając na nogi. W samej rzeczy kilku biedaków, pokrytych krwią i kurzem, uciekało drogą ku miastu: tyle ich tylko pozostało z całego oddziału. Athos spojrzał na zegarek. — Panowie — rzekł — godzina już upłynęła odkąd tu się znajdujemy i zakład już wygrany; lecz trzeba pokazać, co umiemy, a w dodatku d‘Artagnan nie opowiedział nam swojego pomysłu. — Pomysłu mojego?... — zapytał d‘Artagnan. — Tak... wszak mówiłeś, że ci dobra myśl przyszła do głowy? — A! przypominam sobie: otóż wyruszam do Anglji po raz drugi i idę prosto do Buckinghama. — Nie zrobisz tego d‘Artagnanie — rzekł Athos surowo. — Dlaczego?... czy już raz tego nie zrobiłem? — Tak, lecz wtedy nie byliśmy na stopie wojennej; wtedy pan Buckingham był naszym sprzymierzeńcem a nie wrogiem; to, co chcesz zrobić, wyglądałoby na zdradę. D‘Artagnan uznał słuszność dowodzenia i nic nie odpowiedział. — Czekajcie — rzekł Porthos — zdaje się, że i mnie coś do głowy przychodzi. — Słuchajmy pomysłu pana Porthosa!... — odezwał się Aramis. — Proszę o urlop pana de Tréville pod jakimkolwiek pozorem, który wy już wymyślicie: ja nie bardzo jestem sprytny do wynajdywania pozorów, przyznaję... Milady nie zna mnie wcale, zbliżam się do niej, ona mi zaufa, a jak dostanę w ręce piękną panią, to ją uduszę. — Nieźle!... — odrzekł Athos — podoba mi się pomysł Porthosa, możebym się nawet zgodził na niego... — Wstydźcie się!... — przerwał Aramis — zabijać kobietę! Nie; posłuchajcie, ja mam prawdziwie dobry pomysł. — Powiedz, Aramisie — rzekł Athos, który bardzo poważał młodego muszkietera. — Trzeba uprzedzić królową! — O! na honor! to racja — powiedzieli razem Porthos i d‘Artagnan — znaleźliśmy sposób nareszcie. — Uprzedzić królową!... — rzekł Athos — w jaki sposób? Czy mamy stosunki u dworu? Alboż możemy posłać kogo do Paryża, zarazby dowiedziano się o tem w obozie? Stąd do Paryża sto czterdzieści mil; list nasz byłby w Angers zaledwie, a my siedzielibyśmy już w więzieniu. — Jeżeli chodzi o doręczenie listu Jej Królewskiej Mości — odezwał się Aramis, rumieniąc się jak panienka — ja się tego podejmę; znam w Tours pewną osobę, bardzo zręczną... Aramis umilkł, spostrzegłszy uśmiech Athosa. — Więc uważasz ten środek za niemożebny, Athosie?... — zapytał d‘Artagnan. — Niezupełnie — odparł Athos — chciałem jedynie zwrócić uwagę Aramisa, iż nie może opuszczać obozu i że nikomu zaufać niepodobna; że w dwie godziny po wyprawieniu posłańca policja cała, wszystkie czarne duchy kardynała będą umieli twój list na pamięć i wpakują do więzienia ciebie i twoją zręczną osóbkę. — Nie biorąc w rachubę tego — rzekł Porthos — że królowa ocali pana Buckinghama, ale nas nie zasłoni przed zemstą kardynała. — Panowie — dodał d‘Artagnan — Porthos powiedział najświętszą prawdę. — A! a! co tam się dzieje w mieście — przerwał Athos. — Biją bębny na alarm. Czterech przyjaciół umilkło i słuchało. Rzeczywiście odgłos bębnów dochodził wyraźnie. — Zobaczycie, że oni nam tu cały pułk sprowadzą — rzekł Athos. — Nie myślisz przecie trzymać się tutaj wobec całego pułku? — mówił Porthos. — Dlaczego nie?... — przerwał muszkieter — mam wielką ochotę; stawiłbym czoło całej armji, gdybyśmy byli zabrali z sobą choć tuzin butelek więcej... — Daję słowo, że słychać bębny coraz bliżej — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — Pozwól im podejść blisko — mówił Athos — kwadrans drogi oddziela nas od miasta. Więcej to czasu, niż potrzebujemy, ażeby się zastanowić; jeżeli stąd się wyniesiemy, nie znajdziemy już nigdzie miejsca, równie odpowiedniego. A oto właśnie, moi panowie, mnie teraz przychodzi do głowy myśl doskonała. — Mów... — Pozwólcie mi wydać Grimaudowi kilka poleceń nieodzownych. Athos skinął na służącego. — Grimaud — rzekł Athos, wskazując na nieboszczyków koło bastjonu — weź tych panów podnieś i ustaw rzędem pod ścianą, włóż im kapeulsze na głowy a fuzje wpakuj im w łapy. — O! wielki człowieku!... — wykrzyknął d‘Artagnan — zaczynam cię pojmować. — Zrozumiałeś go?... — rzekł Porthos. — A ty czy rozumiesz, Grimaudzie?... — zapytał Aramis. Grimaud dał znak, że wie, o co chodzi. — Tego tylko potrzeba — rzekł Athos — a teraz powróćmy do mego projektu. — A jednak i jabym chciał zrozumieć — przerwał Porthos. — To zbyteczne. — Tak, tak, zaczynaj; jaki jest twój pomysł? — zawołali razem Aramis i d‘Artagnan. — Milady, ta kobieta, ten potwór, ten szatan, ma szwagra, jakeś mi to mówił, d‘Artagnanie. — Znam go doskonale i zdaje mi się, że nie żywi on wielkiej sympatji dla bratowej. — Nic w tem złego — rzekł Athos — gdyby ją nienawidził nawet, lepiejby jeszcze było. — W takim razie mamy to, czego potrzeba. — A jednak — przerwał Porthos — chciałbym koniecznie wiedzieć, co i dlaczego robi Grimaud. — Cicho, Porthosie!... — rzekł Aramis. — Jak się ten szwagier nazywa? — Lord de Winter. — Gdzie się znajduje obecnie? — Wrócił do Londynu na pierwszą wieść o wojnie. — Takiego człowieka właśnie potrzebujemy — mówił Athos — jego wypada uprzedzić o wszystkiem: doniesiemy mu, że zacna jego bratowa zamierza spełnić morderstwo i prosić będziemy, żeby ją miał na oku. Spodziewam się, iż jest w Londynie jaki zakład, w rodzaju Magdalenek, lub Sióstr Pokutujących; zamknie tam panią bratową i będziemy spokojni. — Tak — rzekł d‘Artagnan — dopóki się stamtąd nie wymknie. — O! na honor — mówił Athos — za wiele wymagasz, kochany d‘Artagnanie, dałem, co mogłem i uprzedzam, że nic lepszego już wymyślić nie potrafię. — Ja uważam, że nie można wymyślić nic lepszego — rzekł Aramis — uprzedzamy jednocześnie królową i lorda de Winter. — Dobrze, ale kto zawiezie listy do Tours i do Londynu? — Ręczę za Bazina. — A ja za Plancheta — dodał d‘Artagnan. — W samej rzeczy, — odezwał się Porthos — jeżeli nam nie wolno opuszczać obozu, nasi służący mogą to uczynić w każdej chwili. — Damy im pieniędzy — ciągnął Athos — macie przecież pieniądze? Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie; chmura smutku osiadła na czołach, na chwilę rozjaśnionych. — Baczność! — krzyknął d‘Artagnan — widzę punkciki czarne i czerwone, poruszające się w oddali; coś ty mówił o jednym pułku, Athosie? to armja prawdziwa. — Na honor! tak jest — potwierdził Athos. — Widzisz ich, hipokrytów obrzydłych! podchodzą nas cichutko! Hola! Grimaud, skończyłeś robotę? Grimaud dał znak, że ukończył, i wskazał kilkunastu truposzów, poustawianych w pozach malowniczych; jedni stali pod bronią; jak na warcie, inni celując z muszkietów, inni znów ze szpadą w ręce. — Brawo! — rzekł Athos — czyni to honor bujnej fantazji. — Wszystko mi jedno — zaczął znów Porthos — chciałbym jednakże zrozumieć... — Zmykajmy najpierw — rzekł d‘Artagnan — potem zrozumiesz... — Chwilkę, panowie, chwileczkę, niech Grimaud sprzątnie nakrycie. — Oho! — zawołał Aramis — otóż punkciki czarne i czerwone powiększają się nader widocznie; podzielam zdanie d‘Artagnana; sądzę, że nie trzeba tracić czasu. — Na uczciwość — rzekł Athos — nie mam już nic przeciw rejteradzie; założyliśmy się o godzinę, siedzieliśmy półtorej; nie opieram się zatem; wychodźmy, panowie, wychodźmy. Grimaud już ich wyprzedził z nakryciem w koszu. Czterech zuchów podążyło za nim i byli już kawałek drogi. — A! do djabła, — krzyknął Athos — cośmy uczynili najlepszego? — Zapomniałeś czego? — zapytał Aramis. — A sztandar, na Boga! nie trzeba zostawiać swojej chorągwi, choćby ta chorągiew była jedynie serwetą. Athos puścił się pędem z powrotem, dopadł bastjonu, wdrapał się na platformę i zerwał sztandar, ale roszelczycy zbliżyli się już na odległość strzału i dali ognia strasznego do człowieka, który, jakby dla przyjemności, wystawiał się na strzały. Możnaby rzec, iż czary jakieś osłaniały Athosa, kule świstały dokoła niego, a żadna ani drasnęła. Athos potrząsł sztandarem, zwracając się tyłem do załogi miasta, a salutując wojsko w obozie. Z dwóch stron wielki krzyk powstał; z jednej strony był to okrzyk wściekłości, z drugiej uwielbienia. Druga kanonada nastąpiła po pierwszej; trzy kule trafiły serwetę i dziurawiąc, uczyniły z niej prawdziwy sztandar! Obóz cały wrzeszczał: Schodź na dół! Schodź prędzej! Athos zszedł nareszcie: przyjaciele oczekiwali go z niepokojem, powitali z radością. — Chodźmy, Athosie, chodźmy — rzekł d‘Artagnan — wyciągajmy nogi; teraz, kiedyśmy wszystko znaleźli, prócz pieniędzy, byłoby głupio dać się zabić. Lecz Athos kroczył wciąż poważnie, pomimo nalegań przyjaciół, którzy, przekonawszy się wreszcie, że nic nie wskórają, zastosowali się do niego zupełnie. — Co to jest? — zapytał Porthos — do czego oni strzelają? nie słyszę ani gwizdania kul, ani też nie widzę nikogo. — Walą w naszych truposzów — odparł Athos. — Ależ oni im nie odpowiedzą? — Rzeczywiście; pomyślą, że to zasadzka i zaczną się naradzać; wyślą parlamentarza, i kiedy przekonają się, że to żart jedynie, będziemy już daleko. Dlatego nie potrzebujemy męczyć się szybkiem chodzeniem. — A! teraz zrozumiałem! — rzekł Porthos zachwycony. — No, przecie! — mruknął Athos, wzruszając ramionami. Francuzi, widząc naszych przyjaciół, powracających wolnym krokiem, nie ustawali w okrzykach uwielbienia. Nakoniec dała się słyszeć nowa kanonada: tym razem kule płaszczyły się o kamienie na drodze dokoła czterech przyjaciół i gwizdały grobowo około uszów. Roszelanie zdobyli bastjon nareszcie. — To ludzie bardzo niezręczni — odezwał się Athos — iluśmy ich tam trupem położyli? dwunastu? — Może piętnastu. — Ilu zmiażdżyliśmy? — Ośmiu lub dziesięciu. — A my ani draśnięcia?... O! co to jest! co ci w rękę, d‘Artagnanie? krew, jeśli się nie mylę. — Bagatela — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — Kula zbłąkana? — E! nie. — Więc cóż zatem? Mówiliśmy już, że Athos kochał d‘Artagnana, jak dziecko własne; człowiek ten, niezłomny i zamknięty w sobie, okazywał niekiedy młodzieńcowi troskliwość iście ojcowską. — Nic wielkiego — odparł d‘Artagnan — ściana przygniotła mi palec, ten oto z pierścieniem i kamień zranił mnie do krwi... — Ot widzisz, jaka to korzyść z posiadania djamentów i strojenia się, jak fanfaron — rzekł Athos z pogardą. — Jakto? — zawołał Porthos — djament jest i my się uskarżamy na brak pieniędzy? — Racja! — rzekł Aramis. — Nareszcie i Porthos podał myśl dobrą. — Bezwątpienia — odparł Porthos dumny z pochwały Athosa — ponieważ jest djament, sprzedajmy go... — Ależ ten pierścień od królowej pochodzi — przerwał d‘Artagnan. — Tembardziej — podchwycił Athos — królowa ocala pana Buckinghama, swego kochanka; to bardzo słuszne, królowa nas ocala, swoich przyjaciół wiernych, nic moralniejszego: sprzedajmy zatem djament. Cóż pan opat o tem myśli? Nie pytam o zdanie Porthosa, on już je wygłosił. — Myślę, — rzekł Aramis, czerwieniąc się — że pierścień jego nie pochodzi od kochanki, nie jest zatem zakładem miłości; d‘Artagnan może go sprzedać. — Mój drogi, mówisz, jak uosobiona teologja. Więc twojem zdaniem?... — Sprzedać pierścionek — odrzekł Aramis. — Kiedy tak, — rzekł d‘Artagnan wesoło — sprzedajmy djament i więcej o nim nie mówmy. Strzelanie z bastjonu nie ustawało, lecz mało to obchodziło czterech przyjaciół, albowiem kule już ich nie dosięgały, a roszelanie strzelali tylko dla zaspokojenia sumienia. — Na honor, w sam czas Porthos wystąpił ze swoim projektem, bo oto jesteśmy w obozie. Zatem, panowie, ani słowa więcej o tym interesie. Patrzą na nas, idą na spotkanie; zapewne porwą nas na ręce i poniosą triumfalnie. W samej rzeczy, jak to już mówiliśmy, obóz cały był w ruchu: z górą dwa tysiące osób przypatrywało się szczęśliwej junakerji czterech przyjaciół; a nikt się nie domyślał prawdziwego jej powodu. Rozlegały się okrzyki dokoła: niech żyje gwardja! niech żyją muszkieterowie! Pan de Busigny podszedł pierwszy do Athosa, uścisnął mu ręce i przyznał, że zakład przegrany. Dragon i Szwajcar podążyli za panem de Busigny, a za nimi wszyscy ich towarzysze. Nastąpiły powinszowania, uściski rąk, pocałunki do nieskończoności i wybuchy śmiechu niepohamowanego, z powodu niezaradności roszelanów. Nakoniec zgiełk powstał tak okropny, że pan kardynał myślał, iż to bunt chyba; wysłał La Houdinièra, kapitana straży swojej, aby dowiedział się, co to znaczy. Opowiedziano rzecz całą wysłańcowi z ubarwieniem, jak zwykle, pod wrażeniem uniesienia. — No, cóż tam takiego? — zapytał kardynał, ujrzawszy La Houdinièra. — A to, Eminencjo — rzekł tenże — że trzech muszkieterów i jeden gwardzista założyli się z panem de Busigny, iż zjedzą śniadanie w bastjonie Świętego Gerwazego; poszli tam i, jedząc, odpierali nieprzyjaciela przez dwie godziny i natłukli masę ogromną roszelczyków. — Czy dowiedziałeś się, jak się nazywają ci trzej muszkieterowie? — Tak, Eminencjo. — Jakże się nazywają? — Panowie: Athos, Porthos i Aramis. — Zawsze ci trzej waleczni!... — mruknął kardynał! — A gwardzista?... — Pan d‘Artagnan. — Zawsze mój młody zapaleniec!... Stanowczo ci ludzie muszą do mnie należeć. Wieczorem kardynał rozmawiał z panem de Tréville o wyprawie porannej; cały obóz o tem mówił jedynie. Pan de Tréville, który słyszał o wszystkiem od bohaterów wycieczki, opowiedział ją kardynałowi również ze wszystkiemi szczegółami, nie pominąwszy epizodu z serwetą. — Dobrze, panie de Tréville — rzekł kardynał — zachowaj tę serwetę. Każę na niej wyhaftować trzy lilje złote i dam ją, jako sztandar dla twego pułku. — Eminencjo — odrzekł pan de Tréville — będzie to z ujmą dla gwardji; pan d‘Artagnan nie należy do mnie, lecz do pana Desessarts. — No, to go sobie zabierz — odrzekł kardynał — niesłusznem jest, aby tych czterech kochających się dzielnych wojowników, nie było razem w jednym pułku. Tego samego dnia pan de Tréville, oznajmił wieść dobrą trzem muszkieterom i d‘Artagnanowi i zaprosił ich na śniadanie na dzień następny. D‘Artagnan nie posiadał się z radości. Wiadomo iż marzeniem jego życia było zostać muszkieterem. Trzej przyjaciele byli także uradowani niesłychanie. — Na uczciwość — rzekł d‘Artagnan do Athosa — pomysł twój był wzniosły i, jak przepowiedziałeś, okryliśmy się chwałą, a w dodatku mogliśmy tam porozmawiać o rzeczach wielkiego znaczenia. — Możemy obecnie i tu się naradzać, a nikt nas podejrzewać nie będzie, albowiem, z pomocą Boga, możemy uchodzić teraz za kardynalistów. D‘Artagnan poszedł złożyć uszanowanie panu Desessarts i oznajmił mu o swojem wyniesieniu. Pan Desessarts lubił bardzo d‘Artagnana i ofiarował mu pomoc pieniężną, ponieważ zmiana kompanji pociągnęła za sobą wydatki na umundurowanie. D‘Artagnan odmówił, lecz korzystając ze sposobności, zostawił mu djament, prosząc, aby go ocenił, gdyż, potrzebując pieniędzy, pragnie go sprzedać. Nazajutrz, o ósmej zrana, lokaj pana Desessarts wszedł do d‘Artagnana i oddał mu woreczek złota, zawierający siedem tysięcy liwrów. Była to wartość djamentu królowej.